Fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre!
by Takkano
Summary: Shino esperou por anos uma chance. Perdeu a primeira para o tempo, mas, perderia a segunda para sempre... ?
1. Comprometido

— Poxa Shino, olha só! - Kiba debruçou-se sobre o encosto da ponte que cortava o riacho, localizado bem no centro de Konoha. – Tá todo mundo junto né! Eles parecem tão felizes…

O garoto olhava os casais andando pela vila. Ora ou outra, alguns conhecidos mais próximos paravam para cumprimentá-los. Outros, apenas acenavam de longe e continuavam a agradável caminha naquele lindo fim de tarde. Kiba suspirou sonhador. Shino, que mantinha a mente longe, se limitou a sorrir diante o pequeno drama pessoal de Kiba.

— Oe, o que foi, do que tá rindo? - Kiba desferiu um golpe "carinhoso" no estômago de Shino, que não se manifestou.

— Só desse seu pequeno e incompreensível drama particular!

— Não é drama nenhum não, tá! Vai me dizer que você não sente uma pontinha só de inveja deles.

— Bem, talvez, já que eu fui o único a ficar sozinho!

Kiba não conseguiu deixar de se sentir mal pelo amigo.

Era verdade, Shino esteve sempre sozinho. Depois da guerra, a vida do rapaz se resumia a poucas missões, as aulas na academia, e os ocasionais encontros com o velho companheiro de equipe.

Sem perceber que o fazia, Kiba acabou se perdendo em pensamentos, avaliando as possíveis causas que levara Shino a escolher essa vida de solteiro.

Kiba, primeiro, se concentrou na aparência. Era como dizia o ditado "a primeira impressão é a que fica."

Desde a infância à pré-adolescência, Kiba nunca chegou realmente a reparar em Shino; principalmente se o garoto era bonito ou não. Não se lembrava de ter presenciado nenhum tipo de bullying sofrido pelo amigo, como era o caso de Chouji e Rock Lee, que tinham, a pança e a sobrancelha, como alvos de piadinhas; o que, obviamente, acabou se tornando motivo para ambos não serem enquadrados em bons padrões de beleza.

Porém, Shino também não atendia aos elevados padrões do Hyuuga, muito menos do Uchiha, que, além de serem populares e descolados, foram abençoados com injusta a beleza de berço.

Mas, o tempo, que costuma ser cruel com as pessoas, acabou fazendo o contrário com Shino.

Agora que Kiba não se preocupava tanto em avaliar ou não o físico de alguém, se deu conta do quanto Shino havia mudado durante todos esses anos.

Por mais que o amigo insistisse em se esconder atrás dos óculos escuros, a melhora dos últimos anos era evidente.

O rosto duro e sempre tão sério, ganhou traços mais suaves depois que Shino passou a sorrir com maior frequência. E mesmo que todos dissessem que ainda era raro ver Shino sequer esboçar um sorriso, Kiba tinha plena certeza de que, sempre que olhava para Shino, um sorriso era a primeira coisa que via. Os cabelos rebeldes, também foram domados e cresceram bastante. Isso sem falar na altura, que começava a impressionar Kiba já desde as suas últimas missões juntos.

Shino também era uma pessoa muito boa. Tirando o clã Inuzuka, e a antiga equipe 8 – da qual o próprio Shino fazia parte –, Shino com certeza, era o mais próximo que tinha de uma família. Quantas vezes Kiba não foi derramar mágoas e expectativas nos ombros do amigo. A última delas, a decisão de ir morar com Tamaki, sua atual companheira, e futura esposa.

— Desculpe! - a palavra saiu vaga, mas cheia de significado. Shino não o questionou, apenas voltou a sorrir enquanto parecia ler Kiba através dos óculos escuros.

— Tudo bem, mas, você não deve se queixar da felicidade; você tem a Tamaki!

— Eu sei, mas, parece que falta algo, sabe; não é a mesma coisa!

— Talvez, seja porque vocês não estão casados ainda.

A explicação, não parecia fazer o mínimo sentido para Kiba, e pela cara de Shino, nem para ele mesmo.

— Não, eu acho que é mais familiar. - Kiba parecia sofrer internamente para dar uma resposta mais adequada. – Você não acha que eu devia ter me casado com alguém daquela época? Tipo, a Sakura e o Sasuke; o Naruto e a Hinata… mais próximo assim?

Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem ocultos, Kiba sabia que Shino ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

— É, pode ser isso também!

— Né, e dai, nem me restaram opções mesmo!

— Não, né!

— Não!Não?

— Não sei!

— Nem eu!

A conversa ficou tão sem rumo, que resolveram apenas continuar a observar o sol sumir atrás de algumas montanhas. Depois disso, Shino acompanhou Kiba até perto da floresta onde agora o garoto vivia com Tamaki.

— Você vai né; amanhã! - Kiba soltou pela vigésima vez naquela noite.

— Já disse que sim, Kiba!

— Desculpe, eu fico nervoso só de imaginar não te ver lá, no dia mais importante da minha vida!

— É mas, depois, isso vai se tornar bem comum; você não me ver mais com tanta frequência. - Shino viu os olhos de Kiba saltarem chocados com a constatação daquela provável realidade. – Além do mais… - Shino se apressou em continuar antes que um sentimento ruim os dominasse. – … qual o problema, vocês já são praticamente marido e mulher; só vão oficializar as coisas.

— É, mas, OHHHH CARA EU AINDA TO TÃO NERVOSO! - e lá se ia de novo, Kiba se descontrolando. – Queria passar essa noite com você!

— … - Shino deu um sorrisinho estranho para Kiba. – Achei que não quisesse uma despedida de solteiro.

— OE, NÃO ASSIM! - Kiba ficou vermelho. – Eu quis dizer sair para beber, sei lá; Shino seu grande pervertido!

— E foi isso que eu pensei! Achei que você ia tentar me arrastar para aquela casa de shows! - agora foi a vez de Shino corar. – Kiba seu grande pervertido! - os dois riram.

Shino parou bem ao lado do caminho que dava direto para casa de Kiba. – Só vou até aqui, você precisa descansar, Kiba! Amanhã é um grande dia!

— Cara não faz sentido algum passar a noite com a mulher antes de casar, isso é só para a lua de mel; não tem a mínima graça!

— Mas, você já não faz isso todos os dias?

— Exatamente! Faço isso todos os dias, pelo menos hoje, deveria ser diferente!

— Realmente, gostaria que fosse diferente! - Shino ficou um tempo olhando para Kiba sem dizer nada. – Desculpe, Kiba!

Shino partiu sem olhar para trás, pulando pelos galhos das árvores em meio a escuridão.


	2. A apenas um passo

Era quase seis da manhã, quando Shino ouviu arranhões na porta que dava para a pequena sacada de seu apartamento.

Levantou sem muito ânimo, pegou os óculos em cima da mesa ao lado da cama, e caminhou devagar até lá. Puxou um pedaço da enorme cortina escura que cobria o vidro. Levou um susto ao ver Akamaru arranhando o batente de metal.

Ainda sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo, abriu a porta para que o animal entrasse, mas, Akamaru, permaneceu parado ali mesmo, latindo para Shino.

Shino saiu pela porta e deu de cara com Kiba, ainda roncando, encostado bem no canto da sacada. O amigo dormia encolhido com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Parecia que nem todos esses anos, foram o suficiente para amadurecer as atitudes infantis de Kiba.

— Oe, Kiba! - Shino usou um tom de voz pouco mais elevado que o habitual, mas, nada de Kiba acordar. O rapaz coçou o nariz e continuou a dormir. – KIBA!

Mesmo gritando, o máximo que Shino conseguiu, foi fazer o amigo abrir uma mínima fresta em um dos olhos, para, logo a seguir, fechá-lo de novo.

— Bom, acho que vou lá dentro então… tomar um banho!

— Ba… baaaanho? - Kiba abriu os olhos de uma vez, bocejando – Vou também!

Kiba sempre caia nessa. Toda vez que Kiba virava a cara e insistia em ignorar Shino, isso sempre funcionava. Shino nunca soube dizer o por que dessa obsessão do amigo em tomar banho junto, mas, acreditava ser tipo aquele lance das garotas irem no banheiro em duplas; nada demais.

Shino balançou a cabeça desistindo de ter que lidar com aquela criatura logo cedo. Entrou de volta no quarto dando espaço para Kiba passar também. Deixou a porta aberta por um tempo, esperando Akamaru, mas, o cachorro balançou o rabo feliz e se contentou em ficar deitado ali fora mesmo. Shino fechou a porta satisfeito. Era incrível como até um cachorro podia ter mais educação e bom senso que Kiba.

Falando em bom senso, não foi novidade alguma dar de cara com Kiba já terminando de tirar a última peça de roupa ainda ali mesmo no quarto, com aquela cara de sono. Viu o amigo entrar no banheiro e logo escutou o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, já esperando o outro começar a gritar.

— OE, PORRA SHINO! QUE ÁGUA GELADA É ESSA?

— É para ver se você acorda e percebe que não está na sua casa! - Shino revirou os olhos. – Eu não uso a água muito quente, eu passo mal; meus insetos morreriam desse jeito!

— Né, eu sei que não to na minha casa! Pelo menos lá água é quentinha! E do que você tá reclamando, não ia me ajudar a me arrumar hoje para o casamento?

Era verdade! Shino se comprometeu com Tsume a ajudar Kiba com a vestimenta e os últimos ajustes.

— Sim, e eu vou! Mas tipo, o seu casamento é lá pela hora do almoço! Nem amanheceu direito ainda, Kiba; você que chegou cedo!

— Eu não cheguei cedo; eu dormi aqui!

— Quê? - aquilo pegou Shino de surpresa.

— Eu disse que não queria dormir em casa!

— E porque ficou lá fora? Por que não me chamou ontem à noite?

— Ah, porque eu não queria parecer um lunático e fazer você pensar que eu sou inconveniente!

— Ah! - Shino percebeu que não valia a pena discutir aquilo.

— Shino! - Kiba apareceu na borda do box do banheiro. – Você não vai tomar banho?

— Sim… - foi inevitável que Shino corasse um pouco, vendo quase metade do corpo de Kiba, para fora. – … depois que você sair!

— Ah? Mas a gente não costumava fazer isso junto?

— Sim! Quando tínhamos uns dez anos por ai!

— É? E o que mudou?

Shino sentiu o peito arder. Muita coisa havia mudado. Certamente que duas crianças caberiam com folga ali dentro, mas, dois homens adultos, era outra história. Mas, o tamanho dos corpos, era um problema pequeno se considerasse que não só o físico se transformou com o tempo, mas também os sentimentos; pelo menos os de Shino. Mesmo que já tivesse superado a partida de Kiba para morar com Tamaki, e se conformado com o casamento do amigo, Shino não conseguia prever até quando suportaria tudo calado. Sentia que a dor de perder Kiba, um pouco mais a cada dia, estava prestes a matá-lo.

— Não faça isso, Shino! - a voz de Kiba expressava tristeza. – Vai ser a nossa última vez, vai; eu prome...

— Não prometa! - Shino quase se descontrolou. – Não precisa prometer nada!

Shino removeu o moletom que usava e retirou os óculos. Entrou no box sem olhar para Kiba.

— Oe, tá bem apertado aqui!

— Eu disse, nós tínhamos uns dez anos!

— Verdade! Né, Shino… como você cresceu, aliás, eu tava mesmo pensando nisso ontem, sabe.

— Ah, agora entendi! Por isso aquela vontade lá de dormir comigo!

— Oe, eu já disse para parar com isso! Tá… tá me estranhando é? - Shino notou a gagueira de Kiba.

— Não! Você tá?

— Um pouco, né!

Mais uma vez o silêncio se fez presente entre os dois. O barulho da água foi o único som durante um bom tempo, até Kiba se sentir desconfortável de novo.

— Né Shino, eu nunca entendi por que você escolheu ficar sozinho.

— Eu não escolhi! - Shino passou as mãos pelo rosto encharcado de água. Agradeceu mentalmente por ainda ser apenas a água morna do chuveiro, pingando em seu rosto. – Você escolheu!

— Eu? Eu escolhi o que? - Kiba ficou confuso com aquilo.

— A Tamaki!

— Ah, mas eu não estava falando de mim!

Shino desligou o chuveiro e se virou para Kiba. A ainda escorria bastante água pelo rosto do melhor amigo, deixando Kiba apreensivo.

— Oe, Shino, seus olhos estão vermelhos! Kiba tentou limpar o rosto do amigo, que o impediu. – De… deve ser a água quente, né?

— Sim, me desculpe por isso, Kiba! Tem acontecido muito ultimamente!

Shino limpou os olhos e saiu estendendo uma toalha para Kiba. Viu que o amigo havia ficado bem abalado. Talvez, Kiba tivesse pego algo daquela situação. Shino pegou outra toalha e foi secar os cabelos do garoto. Hoje seria um dia especial para Kiba, e Shino não queria estragar esse momento com coisas que o amigo, talvez, não soubesse lidar.


	3. O dia mais importante

O último laço do hakama foi preso. Kiba olhou para a peça impecavelmente ajustada a seu corpo e sorriu. Só mesmo Shino pra demonstrar tamanha habilidade. Chegava a desconfiar que sua mãe havia se livrado daquela tarefa de propósito.

— E ai, como estou?

— Está ótimo, Kiba! - Kiba torceu o nariz demonstrando que o elogio não o agradou.

— Ótimo como?

— Ótimo, ótimo!

— Só? É só isso, Shino! Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor!

— Tá… perfeito!? - Shino levantou uma sobrancelha na dúvida se o elogio tinha sido o suficiente para o atual humor de Kiba.

— Shino… - pelo tom de voz, parecia que não. – Poxa cara, fala que eu to lindo vai!

— Ok, você tá lindo, Kiba! - Shino se deu por vencido.

— Seu mentiroso! - Shino rolou os olhos; como podia ser tão infantil assim? – Ninguém fica "lindo" de hakama; isso é a coisa mais horrível que eu poderia usar na vida! Sorte sua que não precisa usar essa roupa ridícula!

— Não diga isso, e além do mais, eu adoraria poder usar um também hoje!

— Só se você quiser subir comigo ao altar!

Os olhos de Shino brilharam com a umidade. Ficou tão chocado com o que Kiba disse que só notou que chorava quando viu pequeninas manchas escurecendo o tecido cinza. Baixou rapidamente os olhos enquanto tentava "limpar" a humildade da peça de roupa.

— Shino…

— Não se preocupe com isso, logo essas marcas vão sumir e vai ficar tudo como era antes.

— Shino… - Shino parou o que fazia. Talvez fosse hora de dar uma chance a Kiba e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. – Me desculpe por isso!

— É só? É só isso, Kiba? - o tom de Shino era suave, mas, estranhamente perturbado.

— Sim, me desculpe!

— Desculpe? Pelo que exatamente, Kiba? - Shino levantou os óculos limpando uma lágrima. – Por sugerir que "eu" poderia estar com você no altar? - antes que Kiba conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, Shino o interrompeu, continuando com um tom ainda mais agressivo e tristonho. – Por ignorar meus sentimentos durante todos esses anos? Por me procurar várias vezes para me dizer como você se sentia em relação a Tamaki enquanto eu ruía por dentro, sem poder dizer que eu sentia o mesmo por você?

— OE, ESPERA AI, SHINO! - Kiba segurou a gola da roupa de Shino aproximando o rosto dele do seu. – Será que dá pra segurar a onda? Eu não to entendendo nada do que você tá tentando me dizer; seja mais específico pelo menos uma vez na vida!

— Mais?

Era tudo o que Shino desejava; poder ser mais expecífico.

Shino quebrou a pouca distância que havia entre eles. O cabelo recém-penteado, foi puxado para trás, forçando o corpo de Kiba a se deitar sobre a cama onde estava sentado. Kiba encarou o amigo, assustado. Kiba podia ser lerdo, mas, entendia de instintos como ninguém; principalmente aqueles mais primitivos. E agora, o olhar de Shino tinha uma expressão necessitada e faminta. Kiba também possuía um olfato apuradíssimo, e já conseguia sentir o cheiro dos hormônios do rapaz sendo expelido por seu corpo.

Shino estava excitado e o queria; ali, em cima daquela cama; no dia do seu casamento.

A mão que ainda segurava a gola da blusa de Shino, fez um movimento brusco, trazendo os lábios do treinador de insetos de encontro aos seus. Embora o próprio Kiba tivesse tomado a iniciativa, Shino percebeu que levou mais tempo do que esperava para o outro realmente ceder ao beijo.

Shino rapidamente começou a soltar as amaras do hakama. Aquilo era tão errado que se não fizesse agora, não faria nunca mais. A parte de cima da roupa de Kiba desceu revelando seus ombros, onde Shino fez questão de deixar uma mordida arrancando um gemido alto do amigo.

— Ma… mais! - Kiba pediu envergonhado.

Shino parou o que fazia e encarou um Kiba fodidamente vermelho.

— Mais específico?

— CARALHO, SHINO! SÓ MAIS, TÁ!

Shino riu em meio a outro beijo. Educação nunca foi o forte de Kiba, e não seria agora, em tal situação, que o garoto manteria a etiqueta, e nem desejava que fosse assim. Agora, era o momento em que mais queria ouvir Kiba gritar, xingar, falar todas as coisas vergonhosas possíveis; só pra ele ouvir.

— Shino-kun, eu vim ver se você precisa de ajuda, afinal, eu conheço o Kiba muito bem e…

Tamaki apareceu abrindo a porta de uma vez já vestindo seu kimono branco; somente os cabelos ainda estavam sem nenhum arranjo.

Shino e Kiba se afastaram na velocidade da luz. Shino passou as mãos nervoso pelos cabelos e apoiou a testa contra a parede, ficando de costas para os noivos. Não conseguiria encarar Tamaki agora.

A garota olhou para Kiba sentado na cama. A parte de cima do corpo toda exposta e os cabelos, completamente despenteados; fora a cara de quem estava totalmente perdido no mundo.

— Eu só vim porque fiquei preocupada, desculpe eu vou esperar lá fora!

— Não! Tamaki-san, por favor! - Shino ainda evitava olhar diretamente para a garota. – Por favor, mesmo a casa sendo minha, sou o único intruso aqui; por favor, eu vou!

Kiba que esteve calado durante todo o tempo, se desesperou.

— Oe, Shino espera! - Shino parou num impulso. – Você não vai terminar aqui comigo? - Kiba se referia aos trajes bagunçados.

Tamaki cobriu o rosto totalmente vermelho com uma das mãos.

— Tudo bem Kiba, eu já terminei com você! Desculpe se eu só baguncei tudo! Mas, a Tamaki está aqui agora; você não precisa de duas pessoas!

Shino saiu sem olhar pra trás, mesmo com Kiba gritando a plenos pulmões pra ele esperar.

Kiba sentia vontade de chorar. Estava confuso e perdido.

Tamaki se aproximou do futuro marido e começou a ajudá-lo com as amarras. Kiba notou que a garota tremia bastante, mal conseguia dar um simples laço. Tentou ajudá-la, mas, percebeu que tremia tanto quanto ela.

— Desculpe, não consigo! - Tamaki limpou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Não sou tão boa quanto o Shino!

— Não tudo bem, olha se a gente tentar assim…

— Kiba, não estou falando do maldito hakama! - Tamaki baixou o tom de voz. – E se… você só não vestir ele? Se não precisar usar um?

Shino ficou um tempão sentado lá fora, acariciando os pelos de Akamaru, que parecia tão triste quanto ele. A todo momento, o cachorro se levantava e caminhava em direção ao apartamento de Shino. Mas, assim que percebia que Shino não o acompanhava, o animal voltava a se deitar ao seu lado.

Quando notou que a hora do almoço se aproximava, Shino resolveu que seria melhor voltar e se desculpar melhor com os dois.

Ao voltar, encontrou tudo em silêncio. A porta do quarto, aberta, e Kiba ainda sentado sobre a cama.

— A Tamaki não é muito boa nisso! - Kiba estendeu as amarras do hakama para Shino.

— Desculpe Kiba, ela é uma boa mulher e te ama muito! - Shino se sentou novamente perto de Kiba para dar outro laço na roupa.

— Sim eu sei! A gente conversou bastante e chegamos em um… consenso!? - Shino acabou rindo ao ver a confusão causada pelo uso da palavra difícil. – Ela disse que me amaria sempre, mesmo que eu fizesse a escolha certa! - Shino levantou uma sobrancelha intrigado, mas não disse nada. – Será que ela vai me perdoar algum dia… por eu ter escolhido você?

Shino continuava a olhar para o hakama, mas, por um momento, pareceu esquecer como se fazia o nó. Tentava não se concentrar nas palavras ditas por Kiba, embora não estivesse tendo muito sucesso nisso.

— Perdão Kiba, também não estou conseguindo! - Shino se referia ao laço do hakana.

— É porque você tá fazendo do jeito errado, Shino!

Kiba puxou o resto das amarras soltando toda a peça por completo. Assim que a coragem lhe permitiu, encarrou Shino a espera de alguma reação; positiva, de preferência.

— Uhm, despedida de solteiro?

— Não pretendo continuar solteiro, muito menos quero que seja uma despedida!

Shino chegou mais perto e tocou o corpo de Kiba, que saltou pra trás assustado.

— OE, SHINO! NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE TEM UM MONTE DE LUGAR PRA VOCÊ POR A MÃO! TINHA QUE SER LOGO AI, SEU DESCARADO!

— Kiba… - o tom calmo de sempre, desarmou Kiba.

— Hunff… quê?

— Você quer tomar outro banho?

— Achei que não tinha espaço pra nós dois lá, ué!

— Acho que não precisamos mais desse espaço!

Kiba sorriu pegando uma toalha em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cama, enquanto observava Shino se afastar, despindo-se, em direção ao banheiro. Agora sim Kiba tinha certeza; esse seria o dia mais importante da sua vida!


End file.
